Boys Night Out
by speedingarrows
Summary: Artemis learns what the boys do when they have their "boys nights out". LOTS OF SPITFIREEEE (because who doesn't want lots). Lots of moments of our babies being cute together! I'm not sure if this counts as spitfire fluff, I'm still new to fanfic soz. Rated T because of swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Artemis, who's that boy staring at you?" Asked Bette as they walked to the school gate to leave. Artemis glanced over to see Wally give her his usual mischievous smile while at the same time trying to pretentiously lean against the gate (but instead just looking like a complete idiot).

Artemis glowered at him, "oh he's some weirdo I know from an extracurricular activity I do."

"I see," Bette said uneasily

"I think he's cute," said Kylie, another girl in her year, from behind them who was eavesdropping on their conversation. Artemis rolled her eyes at the girl then returned her scowl back to Wally, desperately wishing she had M'gann's telepathy to tell him to GTFO.

* * *

Soon enough, Kylie had made her way to Wally. Leaning in a little bit too close then Wally had wished she battered her eyelashes, "hi I'm Kylie, I like what you're made of."

"Um ok," Wally said in an uncomfortable high pitched tone, trying hard to back away from her as much as could (until of course he hit the wall).

"HEY KYLIE!" A familiar hostile voice yelled, making Wally sigh with relief. Kylie turned around in shock see Artemis give her a piercing glare that gave her literal shivers down her spine. Bette gave Artemis a startled look while all the other students stopped talking and the whole school yard was silent and turned their attention to what was going on.

"That's my boyfriend you're trying to make a move on," she growled.

"But..but…you said he was an annoying weirdo," Kylie whined.

"Yes and he is MY annoying weirdo, so back off before I show you what I'm really made of!" Artemis clenched her fists together.

"Seriously, you don't want to know what she's made of," Wally whispered to Kylie trying hard to keep his laughter in, "I've experienced it first hand." Kylie gulped, then made a pouty face and ran off crying. The other students went back to their conversations commenting things like "wow that Artemis girl has a boyfriend?" Or "I wouldn't want to mess with her man."

"Well, well that was quite a scene you made Arty,' said Dick Grayson, a weird kid a few grades younger.

"I've told you not to call me that Dick," Artemis grumbled putting emphasis on his name.

"I like that nickname, Arty," Wally sniggered.

"Don't you start," Artemis grumbled.

Wally and Dick acknowledged each other in a way that seemed as if they already knew each other.

"Good to see you're not going _too fast_ with your relationship, West," Dick snickered.

"You and I both know I'm so much better at them than you," Wally replied with a smirk.

"Do you two know each other?" Artemis asked confused. Dick and Wally looked at each other a with mischievous grins.

"We've met on multiple of _un-asterous_ occasions," Dick sniggered.

* * *

"So are we going to go?" Wally said.

"Go where?" Artemis asked.

"Oh right, I haven't told you yet, I'm going to take you with me to the team's boys night out."

"Wally, what part of **BOYS** night out do you not understand?"

Wally smiled, "I know, I know, but trust me, you'll enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do I wear for a boys night out?" Artemis asked.

"Normal uniform you would wear when we go on missions," Wally replied as if it were obvious. He then picked up Artemis in his typical bridal way then ran to her to her house.

""I'll pick you up as soon as I'm ready," Wally smiled as he placed her down at her front. Before Artemis could say anymore, the speedster had already whizzed off.

LATER  
"Wally is late!" Robin grumbled.

"But he's always late," Kaldur stated.

"Yeah but he's not THIS late," Robin rolled his eyes.  
"The boy wonder and Atlantean looked over at Superboy who was rapidly tapping his foot on the pavement creating a small hole in the concrete. "It's ironic that he has super speed and can get late," Superboy mumble, with an evident impatience in his voice.

"Robin glanced at his watch then rolled his eyes, "I just want to start our night, seriously, emwhat/em is taking him so long!"  
"As if on cue, Wally came zooming in and then abruptly stopped resulting in him tripping over his feet and falling.

"God Baywatch, you have no coordination!" Artemis grumbled, getting up after being thrusted out of Wally's arms from his fall. Robin, Kaldur and Superboy just stared with her shock then turned to Wally with grimacing faces

"Wally, what part of strong _BOYS_ night out do you not understand?" Robin groused.

"That's exactly what I told him," Artemis sniggered.  
"She's my girlfriend!" Wally exclaimed.  
"So, I never took Megan to these," Superboy replied indignantly.  
"Yes but…" Wally couldn't come up with any more reasonable explanations on why he brought Artemis, "I brought Artemis here now and we are still gonna have a good time."

"Isn't it usually the girlfriend who's over obsessive over the boyfriend, not the other way round," Robin sneered.  
"Artemis turned and glared at his sexist comment, "you can be a real dick you know." Wally gave Robin a mischievous grin then bursted into laughter. Superboy and Kaldur half heartedly joined in his laughter not understanding the full reason for the delight.  
"See were gonna have good times," Wally smiled.

"Well I've been patient enough, regardless whether Artemis is here or not, can we get some action started?" Connor said.  
"Thought you'd never ask," Wally chuckled then zoomed of ahead.

"Where is he going?" Artemis asked watching Wally ahead while she and the others tagged behind slowly.  
"He's going to find something to start our boys night, as you know, Wally has a knack for finding trouble and action," Kaldur replied.  
"What do you actually do on a boys night out anyway?"  
"We kick a bit of ass, prank some of the league members, having burping competitions and just other boy stuff," Robin grinned.  
"Burping competitions sounds like fun!" Artemis said excitedly her eyes lighting up with genuine joy. The boys just looked at each other with confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo sorry about the really short chapter and the fact I haven't updated in a while. Been very busy with school and stuff. Anyways, I'll try my best to update this but it may take a bit of a wait. Thanks so much for reading xx. P.S SUPER EXCITED FOR SEASON 3 ASDFGHJK THE ANTICIPATIONNN**


End file.
